Kwiaty
by symphony558
Summary: Była udekorowana czerwonymi różami.


**Tytuł:** Kwiaty  
 **Autor:** cathedra carver  
 **Link do oryginału na fanfiction net:** /s/5694985/1/The-Flowers  
 **Parring:** HG/SS  
 **Zarówno ja i autorka oświadczamy, iż żadne z postaci nie należą do nas.  
Opis: **Była udekorowana czerwonymi różami.

Trzy tygodnie po tym, jak wprowadziła się do jego mieszkania, wrócił wcześniej do domu by zobaczyć jej torbę i buty rozrzucone przy wejściowych drzwiach, jej płaszcz leżący pognieciony na podłodze. Nie powinna jeszcze wrócić z Ministerstwa przez kilka _godzin._ Serce stanęło mu w piersi. Wszedł po schodach przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał w progu. Była druga po południu a Hermiona leżała w łóżku, zwinięta na boku, przyciskając butelkę z gorącą wodą do brzucha. – Jesteś chora?

\- Nie do końca – powiedziała zza zaciśniętych zębów.

\- Więc co się dzieje? – Podszedł szybko do niej i położył swoją chłodną dłoń na jej wilgotnym od potu czole. – _Jesteś_ chora.

Przysiadł na skraju łóżka i ścisnął jej białe i sztywne palce swoimi.

\- Nie, nie. To nic poważnego. – Zamknęła na krótko oczy. – Po prostu Ciotka przyjechała.

Cisza.

\- Kto? – Nie oczekiwali, na ile się orientował, żadnych gości.

\- _No wiesz._ Dama w Czerwieni.

\- _Pardon?_

\- Severusie, serio? Czerwony Alarm? Trudne Dni? Morze Czerwone? – Patrzyła na niego czekając na błysk zrozumienia. Nie doczekała się. – Naprawdę? Najazd Indian? Krwawa Mary? Czerwona Flaga? _Czas Czekolady?*_

Zmarszczył brwi, jego dłoń delikatnie zaciskała się na jej. Zaczynał myśleć, że upadła w pracy i uderzyła się w głowę. – Hermiono, proszę, o co ci _chodzi_ -

\- Och, no dobrze – westchnęła, przesuwając nieco butelkę. – Mam miesiączkę, Severusie. Jesteś zaznajomiony z _tym_ terminem?

Przełknął ślinę i próbował wyglądać nonszalancko. – Tak. Tak, jestem, istotnie, i dlaczego nie mogłaś po prostu _powiedzieć_ od razu-

\- Doprawdy, mężczyźni są tak _tępi._ Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo było ich zdezorientować w szkole.

\- Pardon?

Zauważył oczywiście jej kolekcję _kobiecych produktów_ w szafce pod umywalką, ale mądrze uznał, że tego nie skomentuje. Zauważał jej rzeczy w całym swoim domu, i za każdym razem, kiedy przechodził koło jej swetra, książki, czy zbłąkanego kolczyka, jego serce napełniało się odrobinkę nieopisanym zdumieniem i najsłodszą radością, jaką można sobie wyobrazić.

\- Widzisz, miałyśmy swoje kody w szkole, żeby móc się komunikować tak, aby chłopcy nie wiedzieli o czym mowa – wyjaśniła krzywiąc się przez, jak założył, szczególnie nieprzyjemny skurcz. – Kwiaty były ogromnie popularne wśród Gryfonek.

\- Kwiaty.

\- Tak! Widzisz, według Oxford English Dictionary, kwiaty są przestarzałym określeniem miesiączkowania, pochodzący z francuskiego _fleurs,_ lecz francuscy uczeni uważają to słowo za przeróbkę łacińskiego _flueurs,_ co z łaciny znaczy „płynący". „Fluor" jest wciąż używany w ginekologii do oznaczania upławów z waginy.

Cisza.

\- Czyż to nie jest fascynujące? – naciskała.

\- Całkiem – powiedział w końcu z nadzieją, że jego głos brzmiał pewniej niż on sam się czuł.

\- Właściwie to francuscy uczeni mają rację, tak myślę. Pierwszy przykład w OED brzmi: _„Kobieta w bólach krwawić będzie/Za wstrzymywanie swych kwiatów".**_

Więcej ciszy.

\- Ach – powiedział, przytakując. Jakimż źródłem informacji była.

\- Tak! W każdym razie my, Gryfonki, używałyśmy nazw różnych kwiatów by określić, jak bardzo źle było. Na przykład _Lilia_ oznaczała, że wszystko w porządku, dopiero co skończyłyśmy cykl lub jeszcze się nie rozpoczął. _Obuwik Królewski_ był łagodnym bólem i lekkim krwawieniem. _Aksamitka_ oznaczała od umiarkowanego do ciężkiego, ale wystarczającego do opuszczenia lekcji bólu. I _Róże,_ mój Boże. _Róże_ były najgorsze. W skrócie oznaczało to rzuć mi tampon i zaprowadź do skrzydła szpitalnego _w tej chwili!_

Snape zamknął oczy, wypuścił powietrze przez nos. _Kochasz tę kobietę,_ przypominał sobie. _Bardziej niż wszystko inne. Bądź cierpliwy._

\- I ta synchronizacja! Właśnie sobie przypomniałam – uśmiechnęła się czule.

Czekał, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Widzisz, jeśli dziewczyny mieszkają ze sobą na małym metrażu nieuchronnie zaczną razem miesiączkować. To coś związane z poziomem stresu i zapachem hormonów, nie jestem do końca pewna, ale do chwili aż skończyłam szkołę Ginny Weasley i ja byłyśmy zsynchronizowane _co do minuty._ To była najzabawniejsza rzecz-

Snape udanie powstrzymał silną potrzebę by wetknąć palce w uszy i krzyczeć: „La La La La La" z całych sił w płucach. _Wspierający partner,_ upominał się. _Rozumiejący chłopak. Kochasz tę kobietę bardziej niż życie samo w sobie._

\- Ale – przeczyścił gardło, ciągle w szoku. – Nie jestem pewien czy rozumiem co robisz w łóżku wyglądając, jakby uderzył cię tłuczek. Czy coś cię boli?

\- Tak, mój drogi panie. Bardzo boli. Boli ogromnie i nie do opisania. Czuję się, jakbym połknęła szkło i mogę w każdej chwili zwymiotować.

Snape'owi opadła szczęka.

\- Zdarzało się wcześniej. – Zamilkła. – Co przypomina mi, że jeśli byłbyś tak miły i przyniósł mi wiadro to byłabym wdzięczna.

\- To znaczy – powiedział przerażony, – że przechodzisz przez to _każdego miesiąca?_

\- No tak – odparła, podciągając kolana bliżej piersi. – Odkąd skończyłam trzynaście lat. Pierwszej miesiączki dostałam na zajęciach z Minerwą. Bogu dzięki, że nie na twoich, ha ha! Myślałam, że Draco dolał mi tego dnia Wywar Żywej Śmierci do soku dyniowego! – Zaśmiała się słabo. Nie dołączył do niej. – Niektóre miesiące są gorsze od innych. Ten jak na razie jest dość znośny.

 _Dość znośny?_

\- Ale… ale to niedorzeczne! – Naciągnął koce wyżej na jej ramiona. – Na pewno jest coś, co można zrobić, wziąć eliksir, który złagodziłby to cierpienie. Może jakieś zaklęcie?

\- Och, próbowałam już wszystkiego przez te lata, uwierz mi – wydała z siebie mały, zbolały śmiech. – Wszystkie próbowałyśmy. Pluskwicę groniastą i nalewkę z kaliny. Rzecz jasna nie każda cierpiała tak bardzo jak ja, ale zawsze była w skrzydle szpitalnym kolejka słaniających się dziewcząt, wymyślających nowe wymówki do tłumaczenia profesorom dlaczego opuściły ich zajęcia.

Skrzydło szpitalne. Profesorowie. Zapaliła się żaróweczka. – Masz na myśli… w Hogwarcie?

\- Oczywiście! A co ty myślałeś? – Spojrzała na niego. – Madame Pomfrey miała pełen zapas waleriany i rumianku, które szły jak woda. Musiałeś zauważyć.

Jak teraz o tym pomyśleć to faktycznie, pamiętał jakieś niejasne rozmowy z Poppy o _krwawym księżycu_ i _cyklach miesięcznych,_ które w tamtych chwilach brzmiały dla niego jak jakieś newage'owskie bzdety.

\- Ale mogłem pomóc! Dlaczego nikt nie powiedział mi, co się dzieje? Mogłem… _coś_ zrobić.

\- Severusie – powiedziała surowo, ale bardzo czule. – Uważasz że twoi uczniowie, twoje _uczennice_ zwierzyłyby się przerażającemu profesorowi Snape'owi ze wszystkich krwawych szczegółów o ich Miesięcznym Potworze a następnie poprosiły, byś uwarzył im eliksir na złagodzenie skurczy?

Zaśmiała się na tę myśl, a potem skrzywiła.

\- Cóż, nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedział sztywno, ponownie ściskając jej palce. – Ale mogłem rozdać to jakoś przez Poppy albo Minerwę. Nikt nie musiałby wiedzieć, skąd się to wzięło.

\- Jesteś bardzo słodki – powiedziała, przyciągając jego dłoń do swoich ust i całując ją. – Naiwny, ale słodki.

\- Mogę coś dla ciebie teraz zrobić? – Poczuł naglę potrzebę jakiejś służby, aby odrobić te wszystkie lata w których ona leżała tak, jak teraz, blada i jęcząca, z zaciśniętymi zębami i skurczami macicy.

\- Cóż, bardzo, _bardzo_ gorąca herbata pomaga – powiedziała, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Serce mu drgnęło. – I… mógłbyś, jeśli chcesz, pomasować mnie w dole pleców. To zawsze jest dobry plan.

\- Wszystko – powiedział, niezmiernie mu ulżyło, że ta konkretna przeszkoda w ich związku się rozwiązała, i kiedy jego dłoń zataczała powolne, szerokie, silne kręgi na jej napiętych mięśniach zaczął układać swój własny plan.

…

Wiedział, ponieważ był Snape'em, że nie został uwarzony dla niej odpowiedni eliksir po prostu dla tego, że nikt odpowiednio uzdolniony jeszcze się za to nie zabrał.

I tak to się zaczęło, następnego tygodnia z książkami każdego kształtu i każdej grubości, diagramami, skomplikowanymi formułami i późnymi nocami, i musiał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy uświadomił sobie jak ważne jest użycie _kwiatów_ w wielu eliksirach przeciwko skurczom.

\- Severusie? – zawołała pewnego popołudnia w głąb piwnicy, w której miał swoje laboratorium. – Co ty tam robisz?

\- Badania – odpowiedział ogólnikowo.

\- Ach – powiedziała. – Jasne. Cóż, jak skończysz to herbata jest gotowa.

…

Następnego miesiąca był uzbrojony. Gdy Hermiona leżała drżąca i jęcząca z butelką i herbatą, jej twarz miała osobliwy odcień szarości, podał jej dymiący puchar i kazał wypić.

\- Co to? – zapytała, usiłując usiąść i marszcząc nos z powodu zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnego zapachu.

\- Napar z _cimicifuga_ i _colocynthis.***_

\- Pysznie – powiedziała. Wypiła i natychmiast zwymiotowała wszystko na podłogę u jego stóp (w tym miesiącu zapomniał o wiadrze).

\- Czy właśnie tym zajmowałeś się w piwnicy cały miesiąc? – zapytała padając ponownie na poduszki.

Westchnął, usuwając jej wymiociny _Evanesco._ – Tak. Ale nie mam zamiaru się poddać. Są setki innych wariacji, których mogę spróbować. Właściwie – powiedział unosząc jedną brew i walcząc z uśmieszkiem – olej z nagietka, w bardzo małych ilościach, mógłby jakoś pomóc.

\- Och. Cóż. – Zarumieniła się. – Nie wywlekajmy niemiłych wspomnień, dobrze? – powiedziała, przesuwając się pod kocami. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Oby więcej szczęścia dopisało następnym razem.

Miesiąc później użył lilii tygrysiej, _dong quai****_ i cynamonu (pokryła się zielonymi i niebieskimi plamami), razem z kwiatem bananowca, kolendrą i rutą syryjską.

\- Myślę, że _temu_ możemy zdecydowanie wstawić Trolla – powiedziała, kiedy wypełzła z toalety dziesięć minut później. Snape pomógł jej dotrzeć z powrotem do łóżka, gdzie owinął ją i przycisnął usta do jej czoła, zdeterminowany bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, aby uwarzyć perfekcyjny eliksir.

Miesiąc po miesiącu wracał do domu z naręczem kwiatów: mak, krwawnik, złocień, waleriana.

\- To dla mnie? – drażniła go Hermiona, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do niego i wdychając głęboko zapach kwiatów pałczaka.

\- Tak – odpowiadał, całując jej policzki, jej czoło, jej usta. – Dla ciebie.

…

W pewnym momencie, w czasie ich dwunastego miesiąca wspólnego życia, uświadomił sobie coś zaskakującego.

Siedzieli razem pewnego wieczora, blisko siebie, pijąc herbatę i patrząc na płomienie tańczące w kominku.

\- Nie... nie miałaś żadnych… - przełknął. _Spokojny głos, Severusie,_ ostrzegł sam siebie. _T_ _ylko_ _s_ _pokojnie._ – Bólów menstruacyjnych ostatnio.

Uśmiechnęła się na jego oczywisty dyskomfort.

\- Nie miałam – zgodziła się, trzymając go za rękę. – Od jakichś dwóch miesięcy. – Siedzieli we wspólnej ciszy, patrząc w kominek.

\- Zatem – powiedział z nadzieją – to będzie ten ostatni? Ciecierzyca, sezam i imbir? Zadziałał?

\- Cóż, tak, na pewno zadziałał lepiej niż wszystko, czego próbowałam przez lata. – Wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w uśmiechu. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co.

Patrzyła w ogień nieco dłużej, sącząc herbatę kiedy on przyglądał się jej profilowi.

\- Tak właściwie – powiedziała nagle – odkryłam, całkowicie przypadkiem, najlepszy lek na skurcze _w życiu_ , i jest tak banalny, że to dość zabawne.

\- Naprawdę? – Jego zainteresowanie wzrosło.

\- Tak! – Ścisnęła jego dłoń. – Nie jestem pewna, czy Poppy by go poleciła, a przynajmniej nie uczennicom Hogwatu. – Zamilkła. – Czekam na Bociana!

\- Pardon?

\- Hmm. Jestem w Budyniowym Klubie? Przy Nadziei? – Zachichotała. – Już wiem! Jestem w delikatnym stanie. Jem za dwóch. W trudnej sytuacji! Oczekująca!*****

\- Oczekująca na co? – zapytał, starając się z całych sił nie brzmieć na tak poirytowanego, jak się czuł. – _Hermiono-_

\- Naprawdę, Severusie – patrzyła na niego. – Jestem w ciąży.

Gdy jego filiżanka uderzyła w podłogę i rozbiła się na setki kawałeczków, ona westchnęła, wywróciła oczami i wymamrotała zdegustowana:

\- Mężczyźni są _tak_ _tępi-_

 _Fin._

* * *

 _*_ Te wesolutkie nazwy, oprócz pierwszej – akurat mamy odpowiednik - nie zostały przetłumaczone z angielskiego na nasze, ponieważ uznałam, że lepiej brzmieć będą nasze rodzime określenia tego uroczego czasu w miesiącu.

**„A woman schal in the harme blede/For stopping of her flowrys" - nie wiem, jak przełożyć to inaczej, propozycje mile widziane.

***Pluskwica groniasta i arbuz kolokwinta. Skoro użyto łaciny, to ją zostawiam.

****Dzięgiel chiński ( _Angelica sinensis_ ). Ponoć faktycznie działa.

*****Tutaj również niektóre nazwy są przetłumaczone niedosłownie, zastąpione polskimi odpowiednikami. Strasznie dużo przypisów, co?


End file.
